Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication of services and content, including voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Wireless devices employing these or other technologies and operating in such systems may communicate with one another to convey information about a particular service. A device may publish information related to a particular service the device offers, for example. Other devices may receive the published information and attempt to utilize the device or the published service if the published service matches a particular sought-after service. In some instances, techniques are used to limit or reduce the size of the published information. For example, the name of a particular service may be reduced for publication purposes. But existing solutions for reducing such information may not allow for devices to perform partial matching of information. Existing solutions may not allow a device to find or utilize certain published services if the published name represents only a partial match to a desired service.